1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be recharged and discharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, or the like. A large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a motor-driving power source for, e.g., a hybrid vehicle or the like.
A high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density has been developed. A plurality of high-output rechargeable batteries may be connected in series to prepare a large-capacity battery module for driving a motor of a device, e.g., an electric automobile or the like, that requires much power.
A single large-capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series. Such rechargeable batteries may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape, an angular or hexahedral shape, or the like.
A square-shaped, e.g., hexahedral, rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly (in which a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are positioned with a separator interposed therebetween), a case (having a space for accommodating the electrode assembly), a cap plate (hermetically sealing the case and having a terminal hole in which a terminal is inserted), and a terminal (electrically connected with the electrode assembly and protruding from an outer surface of the case).